His Dark Quest
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: Three years have passed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The digital world is under threat from a returning nemesis. Tai is the only one who can stop it. Not as a hero, but as The Dark Digidestined. For this is his dark destiny.


Digimon: His Dark Quest

**Chapter One: His Dark Destiny**

In the mists of the digital world there was nothing but silence. No one travelled in the Plains of Mists. Only the foolhardy and the dense. Something lived in those mists. Something that slaughtered digimon without mercy.

Digimon that actually managed to survive the journey through those misty plains died of a strange illness only hours later. No one survived. No one told of what lived in those plains. No one dared to walk through there. It was a mystery that seemed unsolvable.

Betamon ran through the mists as fast as his four legs could carry him, but no matter which way he ran, _he _always intercepted him, the merciless and insane grin on his face. It was maddening, staring at that insane grin. It was enough to make Betamon scream in terror.

He swerved left of _him _and ran towards what he hoped was out of the Plains of Mist. He felt a hand grip his back leg. He screamed in terror and tried to kick the hand off, but it was no good. The grip was as cold as death itself.

Betamon felt himself being lifted into the air. He could barely bring himself to do it but he looked into the face of the monster that held him.

His heart nearly stopped. It had been years since he had seen that face. How could he forget it? Pure evil, insane, and merciless.

"No," whispered Betamon. "It can't be _you_."

He grinned even more insanely than before, choosing not to answer verbally, but drawing one clawed finger down Betamon's back. The thin scar leaked the tiny digimon's red blood. Betamon whimpered.

The blood dripped to the ground. They remained there like that for what seemed like years. Then Betamon's blood began to turn black. His captor gave a snigger of triumph.

'At last,' he thought to himself. 'My army begins with a single soldier.'

He dropped Betamon to the floor, watching him change, warp, stretch. Before a minute was up, standing tall before him was GigaSeadramon.

"First one soldier, then an army."

_Elsewhere_

Tai snapped awake. He sat up in bed, sucking in deep breathes. He shook his head and slipped out of bed. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the bathroom. The taps ran and the sink was filled. Tai splashed handfuls of water on his face. He looked into the mirror.

His own paleface stared back at him, fear in his eyes. He didn't understand it. The same nightmare over and over again. He didn't get it. The same terror, the same fear, the same, shadowed face, the same hideously insane grin.

And yet it was the grin that both intrigued him and terrified him the most in equal measure. The grin was just so… familiar. And the familiarity of it just seemed so evil.

He let the water run out of the sink and walked back to his bedroom. He slipped back into to bed and put his head on his pillow. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. It seemed to him that sleep was impossible. But soon the room was filled with his soft snoring once again.

Darkness swirled around Tai's ankles. He shivered and began walking, his feet under some other influence. He turned his head this way and that, listening for something, something he didn't know of. He knew not what he was fighting, nor where he was. He was merely afraid.

Something loomed out of the darkness. Something tall. His body and head were wreathed in shadows. All Tai saw of him was the white skin around his jaw, and the insane grin on his lips.

Tai readied himself for a fight, but the thing merely flicked a white gloved finger and he was sent flying. He rolled on the floor and came to a halt. The thing was there; still wreathed in darkness, still smiling the same mad grin. He raised his red clad arm, and a sword appeared in his white gloved hand.

The blade flashed down on Tai, his scream of fear barely escaping his mouth.

Before the sword slashed across Tai, the scene changed. He was looking upon the digital world. He took a shocked breathe in. It was in ruin. Forests were on fire, oceans and lakes were bone dry. Earthquakes shook the land, swallowing cities and villages whole.

"A future that will come true," said a voice from behind Tai. He turned around. Gennai stood there, dressed in that long hooded white robe, his youthful face looking on in sorrow at the sight of the digital world.

"How can this happen?" Tai said looking at the digital world again.

"He will not make this easy for you," Gennai explained. "Law and order are the restraints he will use to hold you back."

"Who is 'he'?" Tai asked. Gennai shrugged.

"So if he'll use the law to hold us back in both worlds, how do we beet him?" Tai asked.

"Not 'we' Tai, '_you_'," Gennai corrected. Tai's eyes widened.

"This is a quest that has been waiting for you since you became a digidestined. A destiny that cannot be fore filled as a hero. It must be accomplished as, The Dark Digidestined."

Gennai drew something from his sleeve, and threw it to Tai. Tai caught it and looked at it. Although the initial design of his crest was still coloured orange, the background of the crest was black.

"The crest of Merciless Courage," Gennai explained. Tai looked up at Gennai. And it finally seemed to sink in. Tai was not meant to save the digital world from its destroyer. He was to seek and destroy the destroyer.

"But the others…?" Tai began to ask. Gennai shook his head.

"They will know when this quest is over, but for now you must bear this alone."

The digital world and Gennai faded into mist. Tai looked around him. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know whether he was capable of doing it.

To be continued…


End file.
